I'm gonna SPOCK you like an animal
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: When First Officer Spock had taken sudden medical leave, it had caught a certain Captains curiosity. But would his safty be at risk if he tried to help? Spock x Kirk M/M Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Hello everyone! Just making a quick Spock x Kirk (Spirk Spork Kock) story (Gonna have about three chapters to it), for all those Slash-Trekkies out there. Just something quick to pass the time. Also: Story contains, -Language, Lemon, Gay Sex, lazy grammer and spelling (Which I'll fix)__ect- Don't like, don't read, simple as that. I hope you guys enjoy anyhow, and whatnot. ^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

The_ U.S.S Enterprise r_etreated from the hostile area and began to head back to its designed coordinates, Sulu quickly engadging to warp-speed before locating the precise directions to Earth. The mission had been a success, collecting multiple samples of plant life, and animal furs from this uncharted planet that gave them a good out look of what they were dealing with. Stress signals as well as coded messages were sent to the _Enterprise, _leading the crew into an uncomfortable suspision. Never the less, they left the threatening territory, with the progression reports, and analasis on the non-agressive natives, as well as rude, vile and violent.

The trip back was stationary, as well as in order. Everyone worked in efficiant time to get everything fixed properly for their return back home, the moods were set, and so was the course. Slight chatter filled the bridge, sutble and polite, with a bit of laughter every now and again; Everything was going alright.

Well, almost everything.

"Sick leave? What do you mean sick leave?" The captain replied, confused, "I thought Vulcans couldn't get sick?"

"I'm not going into the details, Jim, but Spock ain't gonna show up for work for a few good weeks." McCoy entered the code to enter Sickbay, stepping inside with the captain at his heels. Flipping on the lights, McCoy led Jim to sit at the edge of one of the medical beds. The room was empty, exsept for a few nurses who were finishing up some patiant reports off in the far corner of the room.

Earlier that evening, McCoy was contacted by the infamous First Officer about his sudden unfortunate illness; That Spock was very hesitant to reveal to the doctor, no matter his qualifications, that he would no longer be able to continue his duties for another week until healed. The entire ordeal was very awkward for the Vulcan, although he did a very good job at hiding his discomfort, and eventually explaining in detail his current delema. Which, to McCoy at least, was a surprise that the hobgoblin waited to almost the very last moment before taking a _very _much needed sick leave; Which should have taken place a month ago.

The suddeness of the First Officers absence didn't go unnoticed by the Captain, who was very much unaware of Spocks sudden medical urge to leave; Leaving the Vulcan alone in his quarters, and where he will be staying, until the entire ordeal blows over.

"I'm the captain of this ship, and I demand to know what's wrong with my First Officer, I at least need to know that much," Jim began, eyes fixated on the good doctor, and his best friend. "Besides, I want to know if I can help him at all with his recovery; Which brings me to my next question, if Spock is _that _sick, why exsactly isn't he in Sick bay getting the treatment he needs?"

McCoy only shook his head, "The hobgoblin has a special type of illness that forces him to be in complete and utter solitude."

Jim stared at him a moment, giving him a questionable look, "Now what kind of sickness, involves that? He doesn't have the plauge, or anything too bad, or the scans would have notified he was carrying it before he even boarded the ship."

McCoy cut him off with a glance, "No, he doesn't have anything contagious." But, he wouldn't exsactly ellaborate on the subject either.

"Then what does he have?" Jim pursisted, leaning forward from his seated position, as if to get his point across. "Please, McCoy."

The doctor gave a weary sigh, "I promised Spock I wouldn't say a word about it to you."

Jim gave him a cross look, raising one eyebrow slightly in confusion. "Now, why would he do that?"

The look his best friend gave him was incredious, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As if he had just asked McCoy if they were flying in space, or what a star looked like. "You seriously haven't a clue, do you? Fuckin'-" He cursed, grabbing a few files off his desk in a highly violent and frustrated mannor. "Of all the _stupid_-" Shoving the papers in his desk drawers with a loud thud, "_Incompiden.-" _He continued to mutter under his breath as he sat down, rather roughly at his seat, giving the captain a cross look.

He went mute, pressing his lips together in a thin irratated line; One in which the captain wasn't sure how he even provoked this time. McCoy pointed to the seat, "Sit." He demanded, though the tension in his voice wasn't as profound as it was just a moment before. Jim silently obeyed, taking the seat, before uncomfortably clasping his hands on his lap; for some odd reason he felt like he was a child about to be punished by a anger bewildered mother. Something he didn't have to often growing up.

The doctor was quiet for a moment, contemplating his words carefully, before crossing his legs. "I want you to do yourself a favor, and play along here," McCoy began, sitting slight forward in his seat, and readjusting his dishevled doctors coat. "I'm not technically allowed to tell you a damn thing about whats going on with Spock-"

"C'mon, Bones." Jim interrupted, "You can't just leave me in the cold about-"

McCoy put up a stern hand to silence him, "Let me finish." Jim gave him a slight unmanly pout before leaning back in his seat, the concern for his first officer that was radiating off of his captains being was choking, which is merely one of reasons why he was telling his captain this at all.

"What I was saying," He gave Kirk a slight glare before continuing, "Was that I want you to play along with me here, I may not be able to tell you whats wrong with Spock. Because I promised, and I am a man of my word-" Jim looked like he was about to interupt again, so McCoy put up his hand, making Jim purse his lips together, "_But,-" _He paused, letting the word sneak itself and take refusge in his friends cerebrium, "- He never techically told me I couldn't _Hint _at it." The smile that spread across Jims face was one to remember.

"Now," He sighed, thinking about his words carefully. "Have you noticed any strange things going on with Spock? Him acting funny, or out of place?"

The question was fairly blunt, but Jim still had to think about it, any times that Spock had done something un-Spock-ish. It took a moment before something came to mind.

About a week ago, in passing he had accidently touched Spocks hands. It was merely a slight brush, which tingled his hand a bit but ignored it, but when he went to go sit in his chair he turned to see Spock frozen in that spot, unable to move. Jim brushed off his curiosity, and called his First Officers name. That quickly pulled the distracted Vulcan back to presant time, who quickly brushed off the situation as well with a soft apology, before sitting at his station.

Another instance, now that Kirk thought about it, was a few days ago down on the bridge, him and Sulu were discussing slight mechanics about the _Enterprise's _functioning system invoving updates and some new repairs to get her working more smoothly, to send down their thoughts and recommendations to Scotty once they finished. Sitting at the Captains chair, with Spock by his side like always, and Sulu in front of him; Kirk could of _Sworn _he heard Spock _growl_ when Sulu patted his knee in a friendly mannor once the discussion was over.

Jim thought about that situation a tad bit more, and when he did, he started coming up with other times he could of sworn that deep growl escaped his First Officers throat when he interacting with the crew, but only when touching (Like a pat on the shoulder, or a nudge) was involved, and never on Kirks end either. He never said anything, and he doubted any of the crew members noticed, but he did recall one time when Uhura grabbed the edgy Vulcan and had a little chat with him, she seemed to see something that Kirk didn't.

They had come back only minutes later, Uhura fuming and Spock by his side seemingly emotionless as always. Jim knew better than to pry into their personal affairs.

The more Kirk thought about it, the more he was convinced something was off, but he never really put two and two together. But then again, not all of it was aggresive, there was a few time when his First and himself were playing Chess, and he could here a faint _Purr _emminating from the Vulcans throat, but again, said nothing. For one, he didn't think much about it, and merely assumed that was what Vulcans did when they were experiancing contentness, (A game of logic with his best friend after a stressful day of work, one could only assume that the Vulcan was content.) and secondly, Jim sort of found the noise soothing to his ears, and liked the way it sounded; Slightly aware that the Vulcan most likely didn't realise he was doing it, he was afraid that if he said something that he would suddenly stop.

Jim looked up at Bones, nodding. "Yeah, Spock has been acting a tad bit weird as of late, but I never really sat down and thought too much on it." The doctor merely nodded.

"What Spock is going through right now, with his progression towards you-"

"What makes you think he's _progressing _towards me?" Jim questioned, leaning back in his seat more comfortably, before crossing his legs. McCoy gave him a bored-knowing look.

"He told me, how else? He's terrifed to be around you, mainly because he doens't want what he's going through to hurt you."

"Spock admitted he was terrified?"

McCoy gave a weak chuckle, "Well, not in those exsact _terms _but you catch the drift all the same."

Kirk let the words sink in slightly, before looking back at his friend. "What do you mean, '_Doesn't want to hurt you,_'? Why would Spock hurt me? He seemed to be fine when I last saw him, all high and mighty, and as logical as fuck. Same old Spock, he didn't act aggressively towards me or any of the crew members for that matter-"

"You're missing the point, Jimbo," Bones cut him off, "This genetic impulse going through him would tear you apart if he wasn't careful, and you and I both know how careful our First ranking officer is, it's just that.." He hesitated on his wording, "He's um.." He paused.

Jim looked at him, feeling the edgy notion that he's missing something, with all the peices of the information becoming makeshift and not standing in complete order. "Bones," He finally said, "Just tell me what it is, I could just say that I accidentally ran into his file if it should come up, and that he can press all the charges on me that he wants, which we both know he will if he so decided it would benefit himself in such a way, and you'd be off the hook, and I'd at least know what's wrong with my friend."

Bones let out a heavy sigh, nodding his head in agreement. "He's going through Pon Farr."

"Pon what?" Jim asked, raising a brow. "What the fuck is Pon Fair?"

"It's pronnonced _Pon Farr, _and it's a time every seven years where a male Vulcan has to mate in order to survive."

Jim stayed silent, waiting for Bones to get on with it. "It's like a girl on her period, it has to happen eventually, although with female humans its every month, when in Vulcan males its every seven years- Which by the way is a very long time to want to get laid, but some still do it before their times come." Bones waved his hand idly, "If they do not find a mating partner, they have very few choices to pick from; One, they can meditate it away, which is still a rare thing to be successful at, even as a Vulcan, or they can go through _Plak Tow-"_

"Plank Toe?" Jim stated dumbly, before getting a sharp glare from McCoy.

"Again, you idiot it's _Plak Tow, _and quit interupting me if you can't follow." Bones snapped, although the statement was only half serious, with a slight grin fell on his lips for a split second. "Now.. Where was I?" He took a moment to rethink, before it came to him. "Ah, yes. Plak Tow; Plak Tow is basically saying that they're going to die."

Jim stared at him, silently for a moment before looking down at his hands. The idea of losing his first officer, his friend, was a bit too much to bear. It's true he's been infatuated by his sexy, stotic, brilliant First officer for a while, but he never really considered the thought of it actually happening between the two, but to suddenly lose him, just because Spock was too stubborn to ask anyone was beyond him.

"Why didn't he want me to know?" Jim asked slowly, slightly afriad of the answer.

McCoy took a deep breath, "Because his Katra, or something of that sort, picked you to be his little fuck-buddy, but the logical side of him didn't want to put you through that." He scratched the back of his head, "Apparently it's _Dangerous, possibly fatal _and _painful _to those who arn't ready, and he made it clear that he didn't see how you would survive the process, even if he did come up to you and ask." He gave a small shrug, "Which by the way, is one of the few reasons he didn't ask, another I seemed to pick up is that he didn't want to hurt you, and it seemed he really didn't want to be responcible for his Captains death, so in truth, he saved your life, in some weird.. fucked up hobgoblin way."

"How can I help?"

McCoy gave him a cross look, "Didn't you hear a damn thing I just said?" He crossed his arms in a way a dissaproving mother would.

"I did," He gave a small sad smile, "I heard that he could die if he didn't mate, and that meditating it away was practically a one in a million chance. Bones, I'm not prepared to lose the best First Officer the StarFleet has to offer, just because he was too stubborn to ask for help."

"You could die as well Jim-"

Jim stood, waving his hand. "You'd be surprized, Bones." He chuckled, "Don't worry about me, I'm replacable, It's Spock with the sickness, not me; Besides, Spock has a bit of human in him, I think that his self control on his Vulcan side shouldn't be able to consume all of him, if he's not all Vulcan." McCoy couldn't really argue with that logic, needless if he had this bad feeling in his gut.

"Besides," Jim began, brushing his fingers through his golden locks, "His body apperently wants me, and who am I to deny that?" A small smirk went onto his lips, and although McCoy was worried, a bit of his concern for his friend wore away.

"I hope you're right, Jimbo."

James T. Kirk gave the most reassuring smile he could manage, "If he denys assistance, which seems will be futile in his state, we're sending him to Vulcan for assistance, he can't die on us." Jim turned to leave before he heard McCoys voice speak up from behind him.

"I just can't stress enough of how careful you need to be, 'right? I don't want that hobgoblin tearing you in half with his pointy demon teeth, you got that?" Jim turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. "Don't worry too much,"

"Your infatuation with Spock never ceases to amaze me, risking your life to get laid."

"While saving _his _in the process, remember Bones, I don't believe in No-Win senareos." And with that, he left. A smile spreading across his features as he slowly advanced to his First Officers personal quarters, heart racing a tad bit faster with every step he took.

* * *

_Ah, I've found myself in love with this pairing as of late. Although I was picturing Christopher Pike, and Zachary Quinto when writing this, I'll admit I love the originals more. But the new movie was very addicting, kinda where I got the Tital from ^^ If anyone gets it. There shall be a few more chapters, and yes.. Pon Farr, everyone has to write about it at some point, and I found it impurdinate that I partake. I hope you guys enjoyed, and can excuse any of my careless errors. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!~_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Characters do not belong to me: I apologize for the long update, and I hope this is worth the wait! Slight spoilers from Star Trek: Into Darkness- Not much._

* * *

Jim didn't realise how early it truly was until he cutting through the main hallway to the workers personal quarters; People slowly starting to fill the hallways, still slightly rugged and out of it. Walking briskly away from the Red-shirts, he ducked into the personal chamber of the ship.

A long hallway of doors upon doors filed down the white walls, before hitting an almost dead stop near the end of the way; There stood a door, a door which leads to the more higher-ups of the ship, such as himself, Doctor McCoy, and of course, Spock.

The closer he became to that in particular door, the more his heart began to race, he was starting to think that maybe showing up would have been a bad idea. Shaking his head, he scowled at himself. His faithful First Officer would take a bullet for him, and he would be damned if he didn't show his loyal best friend the same loyalty.

Reaching the door, he unconsciously pressed in the keys that unlocked the area, before stepping into another shorter hallway, with much less doors. Walking quietly, he swiftly made it to his First Officers, looking at the key pad as if it were a Romulen holding a gun to his head, and that of his best mate. He really had to clear his mind.

Taking a deep shaky breath, he dipped his head down. What was wrong with him? Isn't this what he's always wanted? Having his sexy stoic First Officer withering beneath him, face flushed and tinted that deep rich green, hair disheveled, panting with his face an open book of emotion? Jim sighed, he has wanted this ever since he met the Vulcan, but never once thought of it actually happening.

But, what if Spock rejects his formal invitation?

How could he? McCoy even told him that Spock wanted him- scratch that, _Needs _him. For his survival, he can't refuse.

_But he already did refuse you._

Jim frowned, lifting his head to look at the clean white sliding door in front of him. _Spock is trying to keep you safe. _

He's going to kill himself in the process, Jim tried to reason. It would be a cold day in hell before he let something happen to his First Officer, even if that means saving him from himself. He ignored the doubts that kept screaming at him from inside of his head, that this was a bad idea, or that he was putting himself in danger. He didn't care, he put himself in danger on a daily basis.

Smiling a little, he moved his hand to touch the cool metal of this First Officers door.

_Is there anything, you would not do, for your family?_

Spock had avenged his death, almost killing Khan in the process before Uhura stopped him. _At least from what he's been told. _Was able to apprehend the man, and save his life in the process. A man who barely flinched when he himself had given that.. that _thing _the strongest lashing out he could perform. How Spock had _that _much anger in him was surprising, but commendable.

Spock is loyal, and has never hesitated to lend a hand to his Captain. Then why is he?

That settles it. He clenched his fist slightly, making three quick little knocks on the door.

"Spock?" He called, his voice light, despite the strong professionalism that his vocal cords held. There was no response, so he tried again after a minute. "Spock, you in there?"

Still no response. Jim's right eyebrow slowly raised, before moving his hand to the keypad, quickly typing in the code.

"I'm coming in." The beep and click signalized that the door was now open, waiting a fraction of a moment before the metal doors began to slide, allowing the ship's captain to step inside.

The room was a bit muskier and hotter than he remembered it. When he and his first officer would occupy their time with a logical match of Chess.

His eyes roamed around the room, seeing little Vulcan artifacts, and trinkets that lined against the walls. A bed off to the side, and a desk off in another, it didn't take long for his eyes to stop on the unconscious Vulcan, sprayed across his meditative mat.

"Spock!" Jim was next to him in a heart-beat. Down on his knees when something wet and hot started soaking through his pant legs. His eyes darted downward to see a deep thick green liquid pooling around the Vulcan's head, and how it's drizzling out of said Vulcan's mouth and nose.

Panic quickly set, and he jerkily pulled Spocks head, elevating it on his knee as he quickly called McCoy.

The conversation was short and snappy, before he dropped the device and pulled the head closer to his body. Bones said he was on his way, before he himself had hung up.

Jim wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. He place a hand under his neck to look for a pulse, and was surprised to see how rapidly it was pulsating. He listened, and could hear the heavy ragged breathing that puffed out of his pale lips. Dragging his thumb on the underside of his eye, in an attempt to unconsciously soothe the Vulcan, and he could have sworn he heard a soft Purr.

The doors to Spocks room slid open, and in came McCoy, holding a medical bag in his hands, it only took a moment for him to spot the two before rushing to their side.

Pulling out some equipment that the Captain himself was unfamiliar with, he watched as the good doctor scanned the Vulcans vitals, before taking notice of the green liquid.

"Is that blood?" He asked incredulously, Jim nodded uncertainly, he wasn't sure himself what that gunk was.

McCoy took no notice of the action, quickly pulling out a sedative and giving the male a quick shot on his neck. "Have you moved him any?" Bones asked, pressing his digits under the Vulcans neck. Jim nodded, "I only put his head-"

"On your lap," Bones finished, "I'm a Doctor Jim, not an idiot. I meant was his body moved anywhere away from where you found him?" Jim shook his head, "Whats wrong with him?"

"He needs to fuck," McCoy stated bluntly, "He won't survive much longer, without it. _God damn it! _Why was he trying to meditate through it! The stupid HobGoblin could have died!" Bones sounded furious, prodding around with his simulator, and scanner, before taking a quick sample of blood from the Vulcan left arm. He poked around for another moment, recording a few things, before looking through his bag again.

"His heart rate is 3.43 seconds faster than it should be, and his blood is about a few degrees higher than that of a humans, which is strange considering that they're about six degree's less than our species." That was said more to himself than to Jim, but he had to know none the less. He brough the scanner up to Spocks head, reading the brainwave frequency, which was out of place and in disorder, compared to its normal calm collected order.

The skin was hot to the touch, and he looked deathly paler. Jim wasn't sure what to do, or what to say, so he stayed quiet, waiting for the good doctors instructions.

Standing up abruptly, he grabbed the males legs, motioning that Jim take him by the arms. Leading the way, Bones rushed them into the joined bathroom, propping up the Vulcan next to the shower.

"First things first, we need to clean him up." Bones said, grabbing the shower head and letting it hand for a moment, turning on the faucet he let the water shoot out, before adjusting it. "Help me get these clothes off."

Carefully, they removed the nearly ruined uniform, tossing it in the shoot, before lifting him carefully into the line of warm water. They quickly cleaned him, removing the excess blood and other fluids they couldn't identify from his body. Most of this was done in silence, except for the occasional mutter from Bones, but all in all they got him into a decent state before pulling him out and getting him nice and dry which, by the way, was a lot easier said than done.

They didn't bother putting him in clothes when they placed him on his bed, before McCoy walked over to the pool of blood on the ground near the Meditation mat. He took a quick sample, placing it in a small tube before putting it away. Jim sat on the edge of the Vulcans bed, watching as McCoy began sprouting out statistics of what had occurred, and theory's that he believed may have happened.

Cleaning up the mess, he made it over to Spocks lucid body, before taking another scan. "I can't be sure, but it looks as if he's about to enter _Plak Tow."_ He murmured, setting down his bag to search for something.

"Is he going to wake up?" Jim asked, watching as the muscles in Spocks face tense and relax periodically.

"He will," Bones muttered, pulling out another syringe. He turned Spocks head to the side, before injecting the deep red liquid. "I've just injected a bit of a sedative that works backwards, it lowers his heart rate a bit, and helps hold back whatever disease is clawing at him, but in this case it's going to hold back the effects of _Plak Tow _for just a bit longer."

"How do you know?" Jim questioned, watching Spocks facial expression become calm.

"I've done a extensive research on Vulcan anatomy as well as diseases and such," He twisted one hand idly above his head, as he placed his equipment back in his pack, doing one last vital scan. "Since I have a Vulcan aboard the ship, and one that's in Sick bay, a hell-ov-a-lot, it was necessary for me to become acquainted with the species as much as I'm acquainted with humans."

The explanation wasn't necessary, but it did help his understanding. Closing up his bag, he instructed that if his condition were to get worse, that he were to be contacted immediately. Leaving the room just as quickly as he had come.

It wasn't much longer after that, that the captain began hearing a small groaning, that quickly caught his attention. He turned his eyes so they rested on the Vulcans face, when he saw the eyes slowly begin to open.

The expression that flashed across the Vulcans face wasn't of happiness, but of surprised horror.

"C..-Captain.. What are.. What are you doing here?" The Vulcan quickly tried to grab ahold of reality, attempting to push upward but instantly regretted it once pain shot through his back.

Jim put a hand on his shoulder, and could feel Spock tense up under the ministration. He ignored it, and moved his thumb soothingly over the rigid bone. The Vulcan shuddered, almost leaning into the touch, but quickly snapped out of it. "You must go," He began, but was cut off by his own urges. He had to keep himself in check, he can't allow himself to let himself to lose control. He didn't believe the Captain understood.

Jim looked as if he were about to retort but was quickly cut off when Spock roughly pushed his hand off of him. "You must leave, Captain. You have no idea what will happen if you do not leave my quarters immediately." Spocks eyes were dark, and face a contrition between calm darkness and heavy lust. Jim couldn't really tell the difference from his normally stoic face, but the eyes were a dead give away.

"I'm here to help you," Jim stated, somewhat softly, letting his hands move to his first Officers face, "You need me, Spock."

"I do not require your assistance." Spock stated rather coldly, brushing the hand away from him. "You have not a single incentive."

Jim smiled, despite himself. "You underestimate me," He reached over one more time, and this time wasn't refused.

"Please.. Captain.." Spock panted lightly, voice pleading. He didn't want to hurt him, but he was aware that he wasn't going to be able to control his instincts, he wouldn't be in control, and he would never forgive himself if he allowed himself to harm his dear friend. He would rather die than cause him such harm.

Jim gave him a thoughtful look, and much to Spocks surprise, he looked as if he already knew what he was getting himself into. But, that's.. That's impossible.

"It's okay, Spock." Jim whispered, leaning forward, "I can take it," Spock slowly spread his legs unconsciously, accommodating the captains size, who in term, crawled between his legs, planting hands on both sides of the Vulcans head. He dipped his head forward, breathing into the others ear, warm moist air blew by the Vulcans sensitive skin, the tips turning a deep green, eyes becoming unnaturally heavy. A hand reached between the Vulcans spread legs beneath the captain, who dug his fingertips into the highly sensitive skin; A breathy moan broke from his First Officers throat, which sounded more like an animalistic growl.

"Just let go, Spock." He mumbled, letting his tongue dart out and dragging agonizingly slowly from the bottom to the top, eliciting shudders from the man beneath him, "Let go."

* * *

_Whoot! Hope you guys liked, and I tried to make sure there were less mistakes in this one. Next chapter should be up soon, but I hope you guys enjoyed none the less! Thank you for reading! I promise to make the next one extra long, due to you know.. Pon Farr. Everybodys got to enjoy a good Pon Farr every now and again. Again thanl you for reading, I really hope you guys like so far, and don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Chapter! And I made it extra long, for the glory of Pon Farr! It involves porn. Lots and Lots of glorious porn. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing this, and well.. yeah. Wanted to warn you guys it involves both (Bottom!Kirk Top!Spock) and (Bottom!Spock Top!Kirk) so, once again yeah. I personally love it when Spock bottoms, perhaps it's because he doesn't do it very often, especially in fanfictions. I've read a few good ones though where he bottoms, cute. They're all really cute ^^ and perfect. Spock is perfect. Alright, I'm beginning to ramble, just enjoy the chapter! ^^_

* * *

Kirk looked down at his breathless First Officer, the sight was breath-taking. The Half-Vulcan's face was flushed, tinted a deeper green on his cheeks, eyelids heavy with glazed over deep chocolate brown eyes; His mouth was parted slightly, lips moist and letting small puffs of air escape them; Strong soft legs spread, back arching slightly with every delicate butterfly touch, the little noises, moans and purrs. He was gorgeous.

This beautiful creature withering underneath him, trying desperately to control himself, trying vigorously to convince his captain that he should run; should at least attempt to leave before he couldn't hold back anymore, and when the blood fever takes its course. Emotions drawn all over the mans face, something an average person would kill to see on a Vulcan, was right before his eyes. Real, raw emotion. Jim saw fear, lust, rage, bliss, happiness; all the things that the Vulcan was experiencing and so much more.

"Please.." Spock nearly begged, although the word sounded more like a demand.

Jim didn't say a word, he knew Spock was discouraging him, afraid for his well being. Why was he so afraid? Jim bit his lower lip, watching Spock's chest rise and fall shakily, breathing in. Jim's never experienced Pon Farr, or even heard of it before an hour ago, but from what he could tell, the event was carnal, savage, but also very hot.

Spock needed assurance, he needed to know that it was going to be okay. Jim knew he could hold his own, and kept hearing his own doubts in his head; What if these warnings meant he was in actual danger? He's never been involved with a Vulcan during Pon Farr, and hasn't the slightest idea as to what to do.

Jim moved his hand to the Vulcans cheek, and could feel a thin layer of sweat beginning to form. "Spock," He said softly, dragging his finger from the Vulcans cheek down to his jaw line, tracing it ever so slowly. "I want you to hurt me,"

"Captain-" Spock began, but stopped when Jim pressed his traveling thumb to the bottom of the Vulcans lower lip; hushing the man in the process.

"No, Spock." He began again, eyes glued to his hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb on the moist piece of flesh. "I _command _you to hurt me."

Jim's eyes raised, locking with those dark brown eyes, he could have sworn another one of the delicious purrs escaped the Vulcans throat, but he couldn't be sure. "Is that a direct order, captain?" His voice was breathily drawled, arms snapping forward, grasping Jim's wrists in his hands. Jim smiled at him, a small smile, "Yes, Mr. Spock."

Jim watched as those eyes grew fierce, like a fire was burning behind them in mere moments. Not even a split second later that gorgeous mouth was devouring his own, tongue lashing out. Jim opened his mouth willingly, and Spock forced his tongue into that warm wet crevice. Tasting every inch of the crater before moving for a breath of air. Jim was hypnotized by the taste, a sweet warm honey mixture; something similar to tea and just that own natural spenda.

Hands moving up from the arms, and into their mind-melding position; Spock unwillingly broke from the kiss, pressing his slender fingers into Jim Psi-points. He breathed out, looking Jim in the eyes with his own lust hazed ones, gently rubbing his forefinger around a rather sensitive patch of skin. "Jim," Spock murmured, his voice sounding huskier than he would have prefered. "I need, a-" Spock grunted in slight pain, having cut himself off mid sentence.

"What do you need?" Jim asked, hands reaching down and clinging to the Vulcans shaking shoulders. Spock's fingers tightened around the Meld Points, and Jim could feel every shudder and shiver, an intense heat radiating off of the tips.

"I need a presence of another mind..- I need-" Without even a seconds warning, Jim suddenly felt this consuming heat that vibrated through his body, sending him near the edge of pure bliss. Yet pain, needs, wants, and deep desires filled his cerebrum as Spock sent what he needed into his captains mind. A split second later, the feeling retracted, almost urgently. Jim looked up at Spock, still having those thoughts lingering in his mind, and the way they were halted, the way seemed almost- well, embarrassed, to say the least.

"It's okay," He murmured, wrapping his hands around the Vulcans; a tingling desire surging at his fingertips as he slowly tried to replace the digits. "Tell me everything."

Spock looked at him a moment, before adjusting the tips of each finger, placing them properly at each meld point, before the overwhelming heat took over once again.

Jim could hear Spock muttering words, but couldn't make out any of it. Something about his mind, to his own, yet when he attempted to listen, something in his mind prevented it. Words came at him from all different directions and yet none of them made any sense; Emotions came across him, and those desires. The feeling was breath taking, and left him needing to feel. He could actually _feel _Spock inside of his head, could feel his mind move, and feel the body below him, and yet feel nothing at all.

Jim could feel the fingers move away from his face, but the presence of Spock was still ever so present in his mind. A hot wet mouth latched onto his own, as strong hips push upwards; The Vulcans surprisingly human arousal rubbed impatiently and urgently against Jim's own clothed arousal, causing the human to moan out of the sheer force. Hand's tugging at the waist band of his black uniform trousers, cool fingers traced around the edges before slipping inside and pushing them down; thumb catching on the band of his underwear before they were removed as well. Jim lifted himself up a bit to remove the excess clothing, tossing his pants and underwear in some careless direction, while Spock practically shredded his shirt in the process to get his hands on bare skin.

Naked and achingly hard, he crawled between the Vulcans legs once again; hands snapping out and tracing every inch of that pale body above the Vulcan. Pulling his captain closer, he grinded his hips upward forcefully, rubbing their erections against one another, slicking pre-cum and smudging their own wetness against the other. Jim moaned somewhat loudly, arms planted on either side of the Vulcans head, fisting the pillow in his grip.

Jim bucked his hips forward, trying to keep in time with Spock's own powerful thrusts, grinding roughly against the heat of the others flesh. Spock's hands traveled down the small of Jim's back, nails dragging down, and pressing against his tailbone, trailing with his forefinger before both hands traveled down and cupped his captains ass; Fingernails digging into the soft flesh.

Jim groaned, relishing in all of the little noise's that blew out of those beautiful lips. Jim moved his hips, grinding against the Vulcans inner thigh, pressing his chest flush against his First Officers, he dragged his hands down and across the withering mans sides, eliciting these delicious moans in approval. His hands stopped at the Vulcans hips, thumbs curving over the flesh and rubbing Spock's inner thighs in motions with his rutting.

Jim could feel himself nearing his end, a surge shooting up his spine, and building up in pressure. A few more thrusts and Jim shot his seed onto their stomachs, gasping his First's name in the process, Spock joined him soon after, incoherent words tumbled out of his mouth, and Jim was certain that most of them weren't in Standard.

Jim collapsed on him, unable to stay on his arms, both panting for air. "Maiya," Spock panted out, voice husky, "Maiya, ishanai kroykah ashayam." Jim could feel the desire still strong inside of his head, the effects of Plak Tow haven't been sated yet, and neither has the Vulcan. "Wani yorosha yana.. yana itisha ainama..-" he gasped "Noto ta, ainama..-"

Clinging his mouth onto the captains, he moved his hands to intertwine with those thick blond locks. Jim moaned, his hips moving forward and gasped when his member brushed up against the Vulcans already achingly hard arousal; which made him silently wonder if it ever went down in the first place.

Jim unlatched their mouths, instead he began dragging his mouth along his jaw line, eliciting these wonderful noises from the Vulcans throat. Jim could feel himself growing harder, as Spock's hands traveled down his back, scratching down his spine and reaching his arse, before moving around the blonds thighs, his hands touched a patch of curly hair; fingers slipping through they landed on the length of skin they had been seeking out.

Jim moaned against the green tinted mans necks, "I need you..-" Spock's voice was like velvet, "I need to feel you-" His hands tightened around the blonds arousal to indicate his point. "In order to relinquish Plak Tow.. I must..- I require-" Spock was stumbling on his words, and Jim couldn't blame him, having to ask of something to someone of this nature must be embarrassing to say the least, and difficult for any Vulcan to say.

"Just tell me what you need," Jim whispered, "I'll do anything."

"I require..-" Spock made an annoyed sound, annoyed at his lack of stability to state what is necessary, annoyed of the situation. "I require penetration, in order to relinquish Plak Tow, I-" He stumbled on his words as a purr broke through, cutting him off. He was quickly losing the last of his control, making him incapable of talking, he had to last a bit longer, but his words were failing him. He only had the meld left, and tried to clearly send brain waves of his desires so Jim could understand, he needed him to understand, for if he didn't and when he lost control, he'd never forgive himself if he were to advance on the captain without full permission.

Jim seemed to of gotten the message, the face Jim made was of slight shock; both eyebrows raised. Spock averted his eyes in somewhat shame, "If you do not consent, I would advise you to leave before this advances any further, I can not promise you your safety if you stay." He was mentally retreating, Jim looked astonished.

Spock was far more astonished when Jim leaned forward and planted his lips against the Vulcans, not with passion, or fever, but as reassurance. "Spock, I'm not going to leave you when you need me most. I'll do it," He smiled warmly, "Don't you dare believe I won't."

Spock looked at him, and began to feel the burn in himself once again, so deeply internal. He winced in pain, which didn't go unnoticed by Jim. Jim was going to do what he could, and that was that. No doubts, no regrets, nothing. He wanted to take his First Officer for some time now, and now that the opportunity had opened its self, he wanted to relish in the moment, and be able to save the others life at the same time.

The fire behind his eyes became known, and all the signals going off in the captains mind was a warning, his last chance to leave. He wouldn't take it.

Almost as soon as those thoughts left his mind, they were replaced by this searing pain that he could not feel, and this burning sensation that could not bring him warmth. Jim groaned, but before he could fully process what was going through his head, two strong hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him on his back. His head landed on the folded up blanket on the edge of the bed, hair getting tasselled and disheveled. Spock was on top of him in moments, straddling his sides.

Spock ground his hips against the blonds stiffening member, Jim's hips bucked forward, smearing pre-cum against Spocks lower region. Jim bit his lower lip, when he realized what Spock intended to do. And just the thought about his sexy first officer riding him, hair disheveled, mouth parted and cheeks flushed green, nearly brought him over the edge.

Spock ground against him again, growling. Spock was actually _growling _and Jim didn't know why, but _god _was it the most sexy thing he had ever heard come out of the Vulcans mouth. Jim's hands moved, grasping onto Spock's angular strong thighs, tracing his inner thigh before moving his hand to the Vulcans ass, squeezing the flesh under his fingertips, before releasing and rubbing his palms against the soft green tinted skin.

Spock positioned himself, before lowering himself, more or less slamming his body against Jim's aching erection.

Jim gasped, his hands snapped forward and grasped the Vulcans hips, nails digging into that soft skin. Spock growled under his breath, before lifting himself up then slamming down once again. His body rocking back and forth, twisting his hips in a powerful rhythm. He felt so tight around him, Jim couldn't even think straight, as his hips moved in time with each movement the Vulcan made.

The feeling was raw and uncensored, both his mind and body on a rampage of pure unadulterated bliss, and heat. Oh this heat- It was like fire, this hell fire burning in his skin and he was loving every second of it. Everything was so raw, heated up in and caught up in oblivion and in themselves. They weren't making love, they weren't even fucking, they were _mating _like a bunch of animals, unwinding and unbinding, Mating.

Spock slammed his hips down again and again, skin slapping against skin, rocking his hips in quick circular motions, the pressure and pleasure building up. Spocks voice was gruff, and he groaned and grunted with every motion he made, his eyes wild with the lack of control, breathing becoming erratic, looking for the pain, for the pleasure, for release.

Jim looked into the Vulcan's eyes and saw madness, he saw the fear of that madness, and the despair. He saw that Spock was aware of his actions, but unable to control them, and he saw the fear in that as well, the lack of his very own control.

"Taurauk-" Spock gasped, his body shuddering as he forced his body up and down against the others pale skin, Jim could feel himself growing closer to the edge, as he tried to keep himself in check, to last just a bit longer, though he wasn't sure how much longer that could be at this rate. A stream of incoherent words slipped through the Vulcans lips once again as he was becoming close to climax. His body began to move faster, jerking his hips at a faster pace.

Spock gasped as he came, walls tightening around the captain, who groaned as he reached his very own climax. Spock could feel the deep heat shoot inside of him, and could feel the heat inside of his blood begin to sate. It wasn't enough, it was never enough.

But his body was tired, and his mind was exhausted, he rested his heaving body against his captain, as he tried to regain himself. He pulled himself away of his mates tired body, and rolling to his side. He wrapped his arms around Kirks middle, feeling himself drift into an endless sleep, his body worn and in need of rest.

Jim laid there, panting and trying to control his breathing once again. His arm dropped onto Spock's and a spark of warmth bolted through his fingertips; he smiled at himself, but the burning was still present in his mind, although it wasn't as strong as before it was still there, and it needed to be sated. He dragged his fingertips lightly against his skin, such warmth radiated off of his skin, and into his mind, a comfort, a warm loving comfort that Jim couldn't understand, but enjoyed.

As his breathing slowly went back to normal, he could hear a soft noise in his ears, a purring, like he had heard before, but this was different, comforting.

Although Jim was terribly exhausted, he found the strength to pick himself up and slowly pull away from the Half-Vulcan. He didn't want to leave him, but he had to go collect a few things from his room; He was almost certain that Spock won't stir awake because of his absence, but he couldn't be too sure. Rolling off of the bed, he turning to his clothes sprawled all over the floor before turning his eyes to look at the flushed green tinted man, he won't take more than a moment.

Lazily tossing his clothes back onto his body, adjusting himself before stepping out of the room. He checked both directions, and to his luck, there was no one in the halls at the time. Making brisk steps to his corridor, he quickly ran inside.

He took a deep breath once he entered the room, feeling how much cooler it was inside his quarters compared to his _In Heat _First Officers room. The slight draft prickled at his skin, and he relished in the cool feel; he turned his head to face where his bed rest, before quickly walking over. He reached over onto the shelves above his resting place, where a box sat. He grabbed the small wooden container, quickly pulling out a bottle of lube and shoving it into his pocket.

He looked around the room for a moment longer before being sure he didn't need anything else, turning on his heel he stepped out into the hallway; unlike last time, he wasn't able to get away unnoticed.

"There you are Jim," Came his friends gruff voice, "Thought the Hobgoblin took a chunk outta you, you've been in that room so long."

The voice startled the captain, who turned on his heels to see Bones giving him a warm accusing look. Jim gave a brief smile before continuing on his way, but that wasn't enough to shake off the Medical Officer.

"Why are you in such a hurry-"

"I've got to get back to Spock."

"What he's not finished yet?"

Jim slowed down in pace, already seeing the half-Vulcans door right ahead, he turned his head slightly to give McCoy a look of understanding confusion, which only made the brunette raise a brow. "To be honest, Bones," He turned to face forward again, "I don't know," He reached the door but didn't enter, turning to face his friend. "It's like I can feel him in my head, and it burns."

"Burns you say? Well, what do you mean?" McCoy asked, shifting on his feet, "Is it him? Is he hurting you?"

Jim shook his head, "Not intentionally, the burning doesn't actually hurt, but..- it's like it hurts him. It's weird, but it's like he's sending me these waves telepathically, and I just have this feeling that he's not finished."

"What, like a Mind- Meld?" McCoy questioned, "He did that?"

Jim nodded, "Personally I think it makes the sex-"

McCoy raised his hands quickly, "I don't want to know the gory details, Jim," He made a face, "Just tell me the facts, is he getting better?"

"I hope so," Jim turned his head to look back at the door, his hand reached to the code but stopped short, looking back over at the brunette, "Bones, how much do you know on Vulcan biology?"

The good doctor stood there a moment in thought, before giving a curt nod. "A bit, come to think of it, why?"

Jim played with a loose string on his pants, looking down at his hands momentarily before looking back at the brunette. "What about vocals, how much about Vulcan vocals do you know about?"

"Where are you gettin' at, Jim?"

"Purring, Bones, that's what I'm getting at."

McCoy became noticeably relaxed, before giving a small smirk in the blonds direction. "That's it? Purring? Is that whats got you all revved up?"

"No," Jim half-heartedly snapped, making McCoy chuckle, "Jim, he's not purring. Well, technically that's what it sounds like, but it's just a small vibration coming from his Soft Palate, which rubs against his Oropharynx creating a subconscious noise that the Vulcan race emminates, to people they believe need it, which is always their bond mate, or a small child, needless of course if it is their own or not. People prefer to call it purring; Hell, it's easier that way."

Jim stared at him, before looking down at his hands again, thinking to himself. McCoy took this as a bad sign and quickly added, "It's nothing you need to be concerned about, it's not like a Vulcan way of threatening people. But, unlike a cat, a Vulcan purring has nothing to do with pleasure."

Jim gave the good doctor a look, to which McCoy gave a hearty laugh, "I'm assuming that what you thought it was, am I right?"

The blond gave a small nod, "To be honest, I thought Spock was having some sort of Pon Farr glitch, or whatever you would call it. I have never heard him make that noise before, and I'm not gonna lie, it seemed really out of place."

"Jim, he's in Pon Farr, remember that, everything he's doing is out of place." McCoy retorted, "Sometimes I think you're the kind of person who skims through the first chapters of a book then read the last two pages. You get the basic idea, but the small facts slip past your head like friendly fire." The brunette grunted, loosely crossing his arms across his chest, "And I'm going to assume there is more to what you were asking before?"

"Well, actually no. But after you said it's not for pleasure, then, what exactly is it?"

McCoy looked thoughtfully to his side, contemplating. "If my memory serves me right, I told you before that I think it's a form of comfort to a Vulcans bond-mate, I think." He scratched his head a moment before letting his arm drop to his side, "Yeah, I believe it's a way to comfort if their mate if said mate is in pain, or stress, or something of the like." He turned his gaze questionably towards the blond, "Which brings up the question, why was he purring to _you_?"

"I don't know," He stated, "I felt fine."

McCoy shrugged, "Maybe he thought you were distressed," He ran his fingers through his thick dark locks, "The Hobgoblin did the meld, right?" Jim nodded, "Well, maybe you were sending off negative signals?"

Jim chuckled, "I'm sure I didn't." McCoy made a face, but said nothing on the matter.

McCoys medical beeper went off, reaching for it he checked the device, "I need to head off," He placed the buzzer back into his pocket, before giving Jim a stern look. "This isn't over, we'll talk when you're-" He made a wide gesture to the half-Vulcans door, "-Finished, buzz me if you need anything."

Jim slapped his arm good-heartedly, before turning back to the door and placing in the code.

"And Jim," The door slid open, and the blond looked over his shoulder to gaze at the Doctor, "Yes?"

"Careful, I don't want to have to patch your body up from a coma." Jim gave a heartful chuckled, before nodding. "Scouts honor," and with that, they went their parted ways; McCoy hurried down that hall, as the door slid behind the Captain.

The room seemed to be in the exact order he left it, he turned to look at the bed, where Spock was still sprawled out between the sheets.

Jim admired him for a moment before making his way into the bathroom, he smell terrible, and was in desperate need for a shower, at least before Spock were to wake. Stripping down, he removed his filthy clothing, putting them through the chute to get cleaned, before turning on the faucet to the shower. Adjusting the temperature, he grabbed the tube of lube and set it on the counter that was connected to the sink.

The blond looked at himself in the mirror, wincing slightly at his disheveled appearance. He looked awful, to say the least, hair sticking up in the most wanton of places, a barely obvious but still their layer of sweat was plastered to his skin, and underneath where his shirt was resting where Bones couldn't see, was a bit of ruminates of their climax. It had completely slipped his mind to clean himself off.

It wasn't noticable under his clothing or Bones would have said something on the matter, or at least he would have assumed that he would. Jim moved over to the shower, putting his hand underneath the warm spray. Jumping inside, he let the steam roll off of his face, loving the way the heat danced off of his sun kissed skin. Washing off the semen properly, before rinsing; he ran the cleansing material through his hair, scrubbing at his scalp before washing his face.

It felt good to be clean, although he figured it wouldn't last long once the half-Vulcan awoke. Leaning back against the warm spray, he rinsed out all the excess soap before placing both hands against the steamed tile. He leaned his weight against his palms as he arched his back, stretching before pushing back to his keep his weight on his feet. Turning off the faucet, he stepped out; grabbing a towel, he tossed it on his head and began to dry himself.

Dragging the towel against his skin roughly, he looked into the mirror, moving his hand against the glass to wipe away the fog that he created. Small beads of water dripped from where his skin made contact with the cool object, and created lines on his reflection.

He gave a small smile, before finishing drying. Running his fingers messily through his strands of hair, he checked his appearance; he was pleased he didn't look as sickly as before, the steam giving him back his color. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he examined it, before taking his leave of the bathroom.

Entering the main room, he turned to look at Spocks figure once again, some of the Vulcan's limbs were beginning to move, and Jim had a good feeling that the First Officer was about to wake up. Moving over to the bed, he sat on the edge, placing the little blue bottle on top of the bed post, before turning to gaze at the Vulcan.

Deep warm chocolate eyes stared back at him, in a somewhat unnerving yet enticing way. Jim could feel himself slowly stiffen between his legs as Spock pushing himself into a sitting position; reaching out, the half-Vulcan dragged his fingers lightly against the soft skin of his Captains, moving them up until the tips reached the blonds broad shoulder.

Jim shuddered under the light touch, turning to look at the Vulcans face, whose eyes were watching his own hands as they traced invisible circles on the others sun-kissed skin. Scooting closer, Spock raised his other hand to rub the opposite shoulder before pulling the other closer, ungracefully smashing their lips messily together.

A soft moan escaped the light haired mans lips, wrapping his arms around the others strong neck. Licking the man's lower lip, Jim opened his mouth willingly before Spock forcefully pushing his tongue inside; savoring every inch of that warm wet opening, biting the blonds lower lip before parting for a quick breath of air. Spock latched his mouth against the others jaw line as Jim panted for air, licking and biting anywhere his mouth could find skin.

Using unnecessary force, he shoved the blond onto his back, pressing him hard against the messy covers of the Vulcans bed; Spock moved between the Blonds legs, spreading them apart as he grasped the others arms and pinned them above the others head with one hand. His free hand traveled down to the mans hips, sliding his hands to the others rear, squeezing the skin under his fingertips.

Jim could feel the burning still preasant in his mind, and it felt stronger, he felt the lust and desire signaling through his mind, the arousal and want, the need. All of his senses were on fire as Spock touched him, eliciting these noises he didn't know he was even capable of. Spock grinded down hard, rubbing their erections roughly together; biting down rather hard on the crook of the blonds neck, before licking the tender skin.

Jim could feel Spock using his free hand to lift up his rear, placing each of his legs onto Spocks shoulders. The Vulcan was about to enter, before a wave of panic hit the blond. Spock stopped his ministrations, having felt the wave in his very own mind; Jim could feel the confusion coming in small brief waves, that the Vulcan was sending out.

Somewhat embarrassed, he opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly quieted down when he looked over to see that Spock had completely stopped moving. "I sometimes forget t-that humans are more fragile than that of the Vulcan race," Spocks voice sounded strained, as if it was difficult to speak at all in his condition, "If there is something you need me to do, please- I-" His voice cut off, his body vibrating. Jim moved his head, pressing his forehead against his Firsts.

"Spock," His voice sounded breathless, "I'm not backing out," Spock raised his eyes, and Jim could barely see any of the control that Spock held so dearly. Seeing as Spock was half-human, he still could reach out during the blood fever when it was taking over, and could still maintain some control when his instincts took away as much as it could.

Jim could tell that Spock was quickly losing that small amount he had gained, so the blond quickly began to speak before it was too late to get to him. "I just need you to prepare me," He panted, "Stretch me out, so it hurts less."

Spock looked at him confused for a split second, so instead of just explaining the process step by step, Jim decided to test out the bond that Spock created, and sent him mental images of what to do, and almost crossed his fingers in hopes that it would work.

Spock seemed to have understood, because he planted a kiss on the blonds cheek before his eyes caught notice of the bottle of lube on the side table. Adjusting his knees so they supported Jims weight, he reached his hand over and grabbed the bottle, flipping the lid open he released his hold on the blonds arms and squirting some of the liquid onto his fingers, using his thumb to smear it on his middle, index, and ring finger.

Rubbing a hand over the blonds rear in small circular motions, he leaned forward and captured the mans mouth with his own. Distracting his Captain, he slowly pressed a finger on the man opening, making Jim tense at the sudden foreign feeling. Jim forced his body to relax as one finger slid inside.

Moving the digit in circular motions, he pumped it in and out of the opening, before he felt it was loose enough to add a second. He sissored the muscle before adding a thrid and continuing the circular motions; his index finger brushed up against a sweet bundle of nerves, which he felt Jim tense around, his body giving off waves of pleasure, moaning loudly.

The sight was breathtaking as he brushed up against the spot again with his fingers, getting the same reaction as before. Jim rocked his body against the fingers, Spock relishing in the waves of arousal that took over, feeling the velvite skin around him. His eyes looked down and watched the connection of his hand inside of Jim, moving his fingers in and out at a faster pace.

"_Maiya_," Spock gasped, rubbing his fingers around the tight ring of muscles, waves of climax taking over the Vulcans senses. Jim was surprized to find out that Spock had gone over the edge, and he hadn't even gotten inside, he was just preparing him- Jim stopped. He swore if he had any sense left in him he would have face palmed; Vulcan hands are like an erogenous zone, extremely sensitive. Jim thought about it a little bit, and somehow only became impossibly harder.

Just to think that Spock got off by just shoving his fingers inside of him, almost made the blond go over the edge. But, luckily he had more self control than that, and peered down when he felt Spock remove his fingers. Spock didn't even have the time to go soft on him, when he noticed that the green tinted flushed man was still as hard as a rock.

Spock was panting by now, trying to regain himself, grabbing the tube of lubricant, and pouring a considerate amount on his arousal, before stroking himself to smear the cool liquid on himself. Tossing the bottle in some random direction, he placed both hands on either side of the others hips, pressing the tip of his erection against his entrance. Jim felt himself tense against the intrusion, but once again forced his body to relax.

Spock pressed his mouth firmly against Jim's, as he slowly pushed himself inside. Swallowing Spocks little noises, he spread his legs a good distance further to make it less painful for himself. Spock buried himself to the base, his body visibly shaking in the immense pleasure he felt, his hips pulled back before thrusting back in.

Jim moved his hips upward more, trying to take more in, as Spock started a rhythm with his hips. His hands snaked upwards, and entangling into the soft blond locks, nails digging into the others scalp. Jims hands slithered down, and took a firm hold of the Vulcans rear, urging him faster.

A delicious growl escaped Spocks throat, Jim looked up at him, drinking up his sight. His eyes were aflame, and there was no logic behind them, as he plowed into his Captain, slamming his hips harder and harder, desperate for release. Knocking onto Jims sweet spot, Jim's head flew back against the soft pillow, moaning, as his thighs ground against Spocks rutting hips.

Every touch, every thrust brought Jim to pure bliss, his body on fire with every movement. A surge ran through his spine, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. "Spock.. I'm- I'm gonna-" A strong moan broke through his lips, as he climaxed on their stomachs; seeing white as he rode out his orgasm. The tightening of muscle made Spock release inside, his body vibrating before collasping, panting heavily. "T'hy'la-" He breathed, "Ashayam.. yana istsha ainama.. noto ta ainama- t'nash-veh T'hy'la."

Slowly, Spock pulled out of the blond, rolling off of him. His arm reached out and pulled the man closer to him, wrapping his arms close around the other. Jim felt exhausted, but the burning was gone, there wasn't even a slight tinge, just the warmth of another mind still forever present in his cerebrum, and he enjoyed how well it fit there, like it's always been there and always will be, where it belongs.

He pressed his back against the heated bare chest of his first officer, who he felt nuzzle into the back of his neck, breathing. Spock soon drifted into a deep peaceful sleep, Jim knew this because he was wide awake, listening to the others breathing slow down into a steady beat.

Jim was afraid.

Afraid that all of this would end the moment Spock became aware of himself, afraid that this would distance his best friend away from him because he slept with him, afraid that Spock is going to transfer ships and never be able to look Jim in the eye ever again, like he never existed.

"I would not do that," The voice made Jim jump, didn't he fall asleep?

"Wouldn't do what?" Jim responded, his voice small. He could feel Spock shift behind him, before those arms around him tightened in protectiveness.

"You had saved my life, Jim." Spock breathed in his ear, "You have, metaphorically speaking, opened my eyes."

"Spock, I love you, I love you so fucking much, and I couldn't see you die. But, I have a feeling I might have lost you, come morning."

"What makes you quire such a thought?"

"Think about it, you only agreed to let me sleep with you, because your life depended on it. Any other time if I were to offer myself to you, you would shoot me down flat." Jim gave a sad smile, one he knew Spock couldn't see.

"Jim, I assure you I would not shoot you, for offering yourself, and I am sure you are aware that a human being cannot turn flat if they were to be-"

"Spock, you know what I meant. You would deny me, tell me no, because in that 100% accurate brain of yours, two men having sex would be 'Illogical,'." Spock was quiet for a moment, and Jim hated not hearing his voice. It was like Spock finally came to, and is having serious second thoughts.

Jim was surprized, to feel his body turning, and before he knew it, he was face said Vulcan, who stared at him with stern yet warm eyes. "Jim, I would like to point out that I could have still denied myself to you, if I believed that male intercourse was Illogical. But, on Vulcan, mating is not for the mere purpose of reproduction, but for another purpose of care and trust in a Vulcans life."

"Jim, you must realise that the Human lifestyle is far different than that on Vulcan. Homosexual relations are not uncommon, nor frowned upon in Vulcan. Furthermore, you must understand that I am not ashamed with what took place in this room, and neither am I ashamed that they took place with you."

Jim gazed into those deep warm chocolate eyes, and gave a small smile.

"That is, unless you are ashamed, then I will not be offended if you were to choose to sever our bond, and never speak of these events again-"

"No!" Jim retaliated, somewhat embarrassed at how desperate his comment sounded, "No, Spock. I- I like this, I like doing this, with you. I would be crushed if you weren't there in my life anymore, it would be so empty without you." Jim admitted, moving his arms to press against the strong chest of his companion.

Spock pulled him closer, so his face was nuzzling into the crook of the blonds neck. "I would like to be by your side, as long as you would have me." Spock whispered, voice tired.

Jim moved his face over, planting a small kiss to the Vulcans face. "I would like that," He could hear Spock give a small happy hum, before drifting off once again. Jim pulled the arms from around him, intertwining their fingers together, "More than you'd know."

* * *

_Fin!_

_Thank you everyone for reading my story, and for all of your favorites, follows, and reviews! I appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading once again! ^^_

_`JTM_

_Translation: (ALthough how it's written is somewhat a rough translation)_

_Maiya: Please_  
_ishanai: Do not_  
_kroykah: Stop_  
_ashayam: Beloved_  
_wani: Me (I)_  
_yorosha: Want_  
_yana: you_  
_itisha: Is/(are)/Am/_  
_ainama: Beautiful._  
_Noto ta: Really(?) (So)  
Taurauk: Amazing  
t'nash-veh: Mine (My)  
T'hy'la: Friend/Brother/Lover  
_

_- Sentances-_

_Maiya, ishanai kroykah ashayam: Please, do not stop beloved._

_Wani yorosha yana.. yana itisha ainama.-: I want you.. you are beautiful.-_

_Noto ta ainama: So beautiful_

_Ashayam.. yana istsha ainama.. noto ta ainama- t'nash-veh T'hy'la: Beloved... you are so beautiful.. so beautiful My T'hy'la._


End file.
